Service providers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. These services are leading to vast amounts of data (structured and binary) which need to be managed, stored, searched, analyzed, etc. A recent popular application is delivering services to a user of a wireless device based on the device's location, and many mobile devices include Global Positioning System (GPS) receivers that provide geo-location of the device or provide information to the device user around a certain location. More recently location based services, such as geo-spatial searches, have become very prominent by providing value to the user, based on their location. Current geo-spatial services provide information search results based on distance from one or more locations, using bounding box filters that search matches within a specific area. However, with recent advances in navigation services, the capabilities of bounding box filtering are not sufficient for users' navigation needs involving specific business contexts such as, for example, linear searches along a certain stretch of a road, a power line, a river, etc.